destiel and sabriel one shots
by popcorn3902
Summary: destiel and sabriel one shot full of happness
1. Chapter 1

**I have never done one of these before but what ever, it 12am so this one is going to be short**

dean was driving the impala with cass riding shotgun, the radio was blaring loud throughout the Impala and cass was humming lightly with it. dean had these feeling for awhile but he would always tell himself that he would never act on them but that night everything change. "hmm" dean thought out loud that got cass's attention "are you ok dean" cass said as he turned down the radio "I'm fine"dean said and then he had the best idea. dean slowed the impala down as he turned on to a dirt road "where are we going dean"cass asked "I'm just doing something that honestlyscares me but I don't want to talk right now" dean answered cass just looked at him but said nothing, dean started to turn left into an empty field "get out"dean told cass, cass got out and looked around then looked back at dean who also got out and was now sitting on baby cass joined him but before he could say anything dean said "cass I don't know how to say this but I'm madly in love with you, I'm not good with feelings as you know but when I'm with you it doesn't seem to matter" dean just look at cass, but cass was speechless after very awkward few moments he was finally able to muster up a few words "I love you too" was all cass could say. dean and cass ended up laying on baby and watching the stars. dean ended up drifting asleep then cass kissed his forehead and said "Dean Winchester my love for you knows no bounds" and with that cass rested his head on dean chest and listen to Dean's heart beat for the rest of the night.


	2. drunk cass

**its late and I just thought of this so its going to be really but and really short sorry**

Cass was sitting at a bar called the roadhouse he came there once a week, he knew Ellen and her daughter Jo they where like family to him, Cass was watching the small TV and was getting more drunk but the second, Ellen knew he was drunk because he kept trying to hit on Jo but she knew he was gay.  
Cass could hear Ellen say "hey boy i was worried why you didn't show up yesterday, bad hunt? Cass looked at the man and before the man could reply to Ellen all Cass could think was ' _holy crap his eye are like a green field I could stare into them all day_ ' "haha you bet Ellen i couldn't find any silver and my gun was knocked out of reach" Ellen listened to what he had to say as she got him a beer "you should be more careful, Sam should have gone with you" Ellen replied. "I know I know but really who would miss me beside you, bobby, Jo, and Sam?". Cass couldn't believe what he over heard ' _how was this beautiful man so sad how could he so down'_ without thinking Cass got up from his seat and went 4 seat down and without thinking he said "i would" the man turned to look at Cass he was about to talk but then he saw his eyes and thought ' _holy... wow... his eye are like BLUE'_ all he could manage to say was "hi I'm dean and you are drunk" dean sipped his beer, cass watch him and thought ' _dean that was his name a beautiful name to match those beautiful eyes'_ "I'm cass" was all he could say in this very drunk state l. Ellen started to laugh and both of them turned to look at her and she just said "I'm going to go call bobby" and with that she left the boys and they started talking while Ellen was on the phone, then dean heard Bobby's voice yelling "WHAT DID THAT IDJIT DO" dean just let out a slight chuckle as he looked at Ellen. he true ed to case to say "come on lets get you out of here cass you are going to have one hell of a hangover" "but don't worry I'm not a creep" dean addedn He wanted to know more about this mystery man, he liked the name Cass he wondered if it was short for something, Dean got to the impala and put cass in the back seat,Dean drove back to his house by the time they got there cass was pastout, dean ended up putting him on the couch so he could sleep there until morning, then he would get to know more about this mystery man


End file.
